


College AU Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Rec list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in April 2018.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 1





	College AU Recs

**Added April 2018**

[And Make Believe It Came from You](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fanrecfridays/works/9703790)  
Why: Veeery slight angst in a mutual pining fic where Steve and Bucky reconnect through letters after being idiots.

[Bracketed](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fanrecfridays/works/13119849)  
Why: Really sweet friends to lovers fic where Steve and Bucky sloowly fall in love. Also has pre-serum Steve :D

[Breadth Requirements](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fanrecfridays/works/3570218)  
Why: I absolutely love the banter between Steve and Bucky in this fic, and there's some nice friendship moments with Clint, Sam, and Natasha as well

[The Daily Rogers](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fanrecfridays/works/4170336)  
Why: I hated college. If it were possible to bottle how much I hated college and use that energy, the global warming situation woudl be solved. But this? God this is what I wanted college to be like. It feels so true to the best and truest possible versions of all the MCU characters and WOW THE SEX. WOW. And the relationships. And consequences! This is the fic that made me fall in love with Nonymos as a writer and is basically the college AU against which I judge all others

[For Sentimental Reasons](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fanrecfridays/works/2578013)  
Why: First loves reunited. Also a lot of 40s lingo :D

[Good Boys Don't Gamble On Love](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fanrecfridays/works/4487409)  
Why: A good fic that deals with peer pressure, bullying, and finding oneself in a already stressfull college life. Do heed the tags tho.

[How To Survive College (with a little help from your friends)](https://archiveofourown.org/series/472231)  
Why: it's a total delight

[just say you do](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fanrecfridays/works/4032415)  
Why: It's not really a traditional college au because Bucky isn't a traditional student, but Bucky does attend college in it, and it has another of my favorite mundane Steve characterizations. There's also lots of great family interactions, of both biological and found varieties

[Keep Making Trouble 'Till You Find What You Love](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fanrecfridays/works/7848298)  
Why: fake dating so they can fake break up and make their friends regret setting them up

[Lay Me Down in Streetlight](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fanrecfridays/works/3578001)  
Why: Another one I’ve had in my bookmarks for a long time and just enjoyed when I read it enough to make a bookmark out of it, which I do pretty rarely.

[Like Fritos I'm Trying to Lay](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fanrecfridays/works/4914763)  
Reason: It's SO CUTE. It's a college meet-cute with skinny steve

[Like You a Latte](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fanrecfridays/works/4827242)  
Why: Disaster Barnes! Meet-cute! The shittiest pick up lines that somehow work!

[Pahar](https://archiveofourown.org/series/241894)  
Why: It's 100% slice of life fluff. Steve draws on Bucky in the second installment if that's your bag. Languages kink.

[the poem which I do not write](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fanrecfridays/works/1759227)  
Why: Art student Steve and figure model Bucky. Need I say more?

[A Pretty Boy with a Bird Tattoo](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fanrecfridays/works/2205132)  
Why: To be completely honest, I’ve had this in my bookmarks for so long I’ve forgotten a lot about it, but I remember that it made me smile.

[Sugar Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fanrecfridays/works/9683708)  
Why: it's just super sweet and hot and long and I love it. No warnings needed except for smut

[This Is How You Argue](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fanrecfridays/works/7019890)  
Why: Architecture student rivalry. Extremely accurate about what architects are like. Angry sex. Bed sharing. Enemies to Lovers. Graduate school is hell.

[Valuable Consideration](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fanrecfridays/works/8346277)  
Why: it's leveragehunters. nuff said

[whose arms will hold you](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fanrecfridays/works/5476904)  
Why: Sweet, Christmas-y fic from one of my favorite fluff authors

[You Should See My Boyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fanrecfridays/works/8533249)  
Why: Steve and Bucky is in a long distance relationship in college, short, fluffy and a quite funny college AU.

**Added May 2019**

**Title:** The Daily Rogers  
 **Why:** There's a tumblr dedicated to Steve Rogers.   
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170336>

**Title:** Introduction to Fake Dating Your Best Friend 101   
**Why:** Honestly, i could have put this under comfort reads too bc i've read it like 3 times in the relatively short time it's been out. it's so funny and Steve and Bucky are utter disasters of both pining and oblivion and, like, their entire saga of dumbassery is a total delight.   
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091004>

**Title:** Lessons in Chemistry  
 **Why:** Bucky and Steve were close friends in high school, but Steve disappeared afterwards without saying goodbye. Three years later, he shows up at Bucky's college…   
**Link:**<https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871213/>

 **Title:** The One Where Steve Thinks Bucky is Asexual   
**Why:** It's good! There is delicious pining and Steve is Such A Good Person, it's funny, the side characters are fun. Uuuuh I need to reread this myself now.   
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408997>

**Title:** Wrong Delivery   
**Why:** A super-cute Shrinkyclinks college AU with found Avengers platonic family, Steve and Bucky being vulnerable and sincere with angsty backstories and brief pining.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827601/>

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
